Es cendol
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi naruto dan sasuke ketika dihadapkan dengan sebuah Es cendol? pingin tau ceritanya, silahkan baca aja cerita dari author newbie ini ...


**Disclaimer © naruto tentu saja bukan punya mel, naruto tuh hanya milik sasuke seorang tahu.**

**Rate T ~ aja cukup kok**

**Warning : Gaje,OOC,OC,alur kecepatan, BOYSxBOYS,cerita pasaran,dll.**

**Pairing : sasunaru ~**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Mel persembahkan Es Cendol ~**

Hari itu matahari tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan panasnya kepada mahluk-mahluk yang bernama manusia, manusia yang sangat tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang sangat panas tersebut. Mahluk yang bernama manusia pasti akan mengamankan diri dari sinar matahari yang sangat panas tersebut dengan berada didalam ruangan yang sangat sejuk.

Yah, mungkin setiap orang akan bersikap seperti itu. Namun tidak dengan dua remaja yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mereka bermain football di lapangan bersama teman-temannya.

Dua orang yang berbeda sikap dan berbeda fisik tersebut baik dari warna rambut,warna mata, bahkan sampai tinggi badan mereka kini tengah beristirahat disebuah halte untuk menunggu bus yang menuju kerumah mereka.

"wuaahhh panas sekali ya teme" seru salah seorang dari dua remaja tersebut,remaja dengan rambut pirangnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya sekedar untuk menghilangkan hawa panasnya.

"hn" hanya itu jawaban dari teman remaja berambut pirang tersebut.

"ssstt dasar teme, kenapa jawabanmu hanya seperti itu? " tanya remaja berambut pirang yang bernama namikaze naruto.

"hn"

"jangan berikan aku jawaban seperti itu,teme"

"hn, terserah aku DOBE" ucap remaja berambut raven yang bernama uchiha sasuke.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya naruto menahan emosinya.

"aku bilang DO-BE" ucap sasuke penuh penekanan disetiap kata DOBE.

"jangan mengataiku seperti itu TEME" ucap naruto dengan geram.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh mengataimu? Kamu sendiri yang duluan mengataiku DOBE"

Naruto terdiam,memang dia yang duluan mengatai sasuke dengan panggilan TEME. Namun, tetap saja dirinya tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh sasuke " tapi kamu tetap jangan berkata seperti itu dong teme"

"hn, dasar dobe" sekali lagi hanya itu jawaban sasuke.

Hal ini membuat naruto geram, hingga akhirnya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"apa kau bilang? Dasar TEME"

"DOBE"

"Baka Teme"

"Usurantonkachi"

"Pantat ayam"

"Durian"

Teruslah mereka bertengkar dengan saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain. Mereka memang selalu seperti itu mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, jika kalian melihat mereka bertengkar seperti itu.

Mereka berdua sudah berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu, semua orang yang mengenal mereka juga pada mengetahuinya bahkan kedua orang tua mereka yang juga sudah berteman dari kecil itu,merestui mereka melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius.

Mungkin kalian heran dengan sikap orang-orang yang mengenal mereka menyetujui hubungan mereka, ini semua dikarenakan di kota konoha ini tidak ada yang melarang hubungan sesama jenis bahkan para gadis dikota tersebut sebagian besar merupakan fujoshi akut jadi jangan heran banyak sekali pasangan yaoi dikota ini.

Back to the story, mereka berdua terus saling melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain di cuaca yang panas tersebut,hingga membuat mereka merasa haus dan segera membuat mereka menyelesaikan lemparan ejekan satu sama lain tersebut berhenti.

"hah, sasuke sudah ya aku cape dan haus banget nih" ucap remaja berambut pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan lagi adalah naruto.

"hn" hanya itu jawaban sang kekasih alias sasuke yang juga merasakan kehausan setelah sesi pertengakaran tidak elit mereka.

Mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas sebanyak-banyaknya serta menghibaskan tangan mereka sekedar menghilangkan rasa panas dan haus mereka.

Tak lama terlihat sebuah gerobak dorong berwarna hijau muda dengan tulisan 'ES CENDOL' melewati mereka berdua yang sedang kehausan tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat gerobak tersebut ,menghampiri tukang es yang kebetulan kini tengah berhenti dan beristirahat disamping halte tersebut.

"Abang jualan paan?" tanya naruto penasaran.

"es" jawab abang tersebut.

"es? Es paan?"

"Es cendol dari indonesia, emangnya adik mau coba?" tanya abang tersebut mencoba menawarkan dagangannya kepada naruto.

"Es cendol ? naru gak pernah dengar tuh enak gak bang?"

"enak dik, adik mau coba" tawar abang tersebut 'lagi'

"boleh bang, satu ya bang .."

Abang tersebut segera membuatkan pesanannya naruto, sedangkan naruto kembali ketempat duduknya dihalte sebelah sang pacar.

Sang pacar yang melihat interaksi antara naruto dengan tukang ES tersebut daritadi penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

"tadi kamu bicara apa sama tukang itu?" tanya sasuke sambil menunjuk tukang es yang kini sedang membuatkan pesanan es naruto.

"ooh .. Cuma nanya dia jualan apa?"

"emangnya dia jualan paan?" tanya sasuke 'lagi'.

"katanya dia jualan es cendol dari indonesia" jawab naruto.

"es cendol? Paan tuh? Aku gak pernah denger" ucap sasuke dengan nada penasaran yang tertangkap oleh sang kekasih.

Sang kekasih yang menangkap nada penasaran sasuke segera menjawabnya namun sayang si abang tukang es sudah selesai membuatkan pesanan esnya dan kini memberikannya kepada naruto. Naruto yang melihat pesanan esnya sudah datang segera mengambil gelas yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Terlihat isi dari gelas bening tersebut berisi sebuah es batu yang sudah diserut,bola-bola pink besar-besar seukuran bola mini kecil, sesuatu yang berwarna hijau lumut,sesuatu yang kecil-kecil berwarna pink, disiram dengan kuah yang berwarna coklat dan putih diatasnya.

Naruto segera mengaduk isi gelas tersebut hingga tercampur semuanya lalu menyeruputnya mambuat suara seperti "ssruup".

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu, jadi kepingin mencoba minuman tersebut. Naruto yang tadi menikmati es tersebut melirik ke arah sasuke dan terlihat sekali sasuke ingin mencoba es tersebut.

"sasuke mau?" tanya naruto menawarkan.

"hn"

"jawab yang benar ntar aku gak kasih nih" goda naruto.

"iya aku mau dobe" jawab sasuke dengan nada memelas.

Jarang sekali melihat sasuke menjawab seperti itu, biasanya sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu ketika menginginkan sesuatu dari kekasihnya,naruto. Berarti kali ini sang uchiha benar-benar menginginkan mencoba minuman tersebut. Sang kekasih yang melihat hal ini tak tega membiarkan sasuke memelas seperti itu, segera menyodorkan sendok yang berisi sebuah bola pink dengan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau lumut dan juga air coklat dengan es batu kecil disendok tersebut.

Sasuke segera melahapnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan manis didalam mulutnya lalu tanpa sadar mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh kekasihnya "enak sekali "

" tumben sekali seorang uchiha mengeluarkan pujian seperti itu hanya karena sebuah minuman" ucap naruto yang menyeringai.

Sasuke tentu tahu seringai naruto itu, namun kini dia tidak mempedulikan jika nanti dirinya akan diejek oleh sang namikaze bungsu. "hn, terserah apa katamu"

Naruto yang menyadari sasuke tidak membalas seperti itu kesal sendiri dan akhirnya meminum semua es cendol yang ada didalam gelas tersebut tanpa tersisa.

Bagaimana dengan sasuke? Tentu saja dirinya marah karena es cendol tersebut telah dihabiskan semuanya oleh naruto,namun sasuke segera mencegah rasa kesalnya karena sasuke memilih melihat naruto meminum es tersebut dengan terburu-buru sehingga ada sebagian airnya keluar dari mulut kecil naruto turun kearah leher tannya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menegak ludahnya,sedangkan naruto yang sudah selesai meminum es cendolnya kini melihat sasuke bersikap seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"kamu kenapa sas?" tanya naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah sasuke agar segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sasuke segera tersadar begitu naruto memanggil namanya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi tangannya menarik tangan naruto yang ada didepan wajahnya hingga membuat naruto terjatuh dipelukan sasuke.

" hei, sas ap-mmm" ucap naruto yang ingin protes dengan sikap sasuke segera dipotong oleh sasuke dengan mencium bibir lembutnya.

Ciumannya sasuke begitu lembut tanpa ada paksaan namun begitu menuntut hingga membuat naruto melengkuh. Sasuke yang mendengar lengkuhan naruto itu semakin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka berdua membutuhkan udara untuk kedua paru-paru mereka yang sudah menjerit minta untuk diisi.

Naruto menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengatur nafasnya yang kembang-kempis lalu berkata "dasar teme apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Hah?"

Sasuke yang melihat pemandang yang didepannya semakin menggoda. Bagaimana tidak tergoda? Melihat sang kekasih yang kini wajahnya berwarna merah padam dikulit tannya, mata yang setengah terbuka itu, serta dadanya yang naik turun tersebut semakin membuat libido sasuke meningkat.

"hn, itu baru permulaan dari hukumanmu dobe" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sasuke.

"ap-" ucap naruto yang belum selesai karena dirinya ditarik oleh sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu,tentu saja dengan membayar es cendol yang diminum oleh sang kekasih.

Kini naruto ditarik ke sebuah gang sepi oleh sasuke, dan dari tempat itu terdengar desahan-desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh suara naruto. Kita tidak tahu apa yang kini sedang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut. Hanya tuhan,sasuke dan naruto yang tahu saja.

.

.

.

**FIN ~**

gomen ~ mel kalo mungkin cerita ini agak pasaran habis mel langsung mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otak mel aja tuh .. hehehe

mel tuh dapet inspirasinya ketika liat tukang yang jualan es cendol deket rumah mel, mel pingin banget beli es cendol tapi tak dibolehin sama kaa san mel karena mel lagi batuk.

sory ya readers kalo mel kebanyakan curhat ..

baiklah mel cuma mau bilang ... *jreng *jreng

MIND TO REVIEWnyaaa yaaa m(_._)m


End file.
